Lost and Found
by MrsTonksLupin
Summary: A story of lost lives loves and hope. That is until someone from Tonks' past shows up with news that will return the things she holds most dear.I have rated M for later chapters.
1. Lost

Lost

**Tonks is living in the Muggle world and thinking back to her last days with Remus and her friends.**

Tonks sat staring out of the window; she was at work, which for Tonks consisted of doing as little as possible. It's not that she was work shy, just bored. It was the same thing day after day, not like when she had been an Auror, catching dark wizards and undertaking stimulating assignments. Now, she hoovered up spit for a living. Tonks was living in the muggle world. She had lost her ability to perform magic and morph. She was as hopeless as a squib.

She had not had any contact with the magical world since shortly after Dumbledore's funeral. Given time she could have recovered from the loss of this great man, on top of Sirius slipping through the veil the year before and Harry's departure for the Horcruxes. But when Remus left she lost all her will.

At Dumbledore's funeral he had admitted he loved her. They had sat hand in hand as Dumbledore's body was enveloped by the white tomb, a promise that things were going to be alright. The promise was short lived. Somewhere between the funeral and Fleur and Bill's wedding, Remus had reverted to his beliefs that he was too old, too poor and too dangerous to be with her. He had shut himself away refusing to discuss the situation any further with Tonks. Molly had tried desperately to convince him that he was good enough for Tonks but Remus wouldn't believe it.

As she stared out of the window she remembered the series of events that had led to her leaving her world and taking residence here.

It was the morning of Fleur and Bill's wedding. A huge white tent was erecting itself in the field bordering the Burrow's garden. Molly was darting around in a blind panic checking everyone was ready and knew what to do. She couldn't find Fred and George so she rounded on Ron.

"Where are those brothers of yours?"

"I don't know! I saw them earlier in the garden. They said they were making decorations."

Molly dashed to the garden to see Fred and George firing multiple spells towards an ever increasing flock of golden birds.

"Fred, George. What in Merlin's name is going on here?

Molly was standing hands on hips. She looked like steam would erupt from her ears any second now.

"They won't stop. Fred did it."

"No! George did it."

"I don't care who did it. Just stop it!"

There were now at least five hundred golden birds swooping round the garden with more appearing every second. Molly screamed for Arthur. Arthur came bustling out of the kitchen.

"Yes dear?"

He froze at the site of the now close to a thousand birds in his garden.

"Oh no, your father's been immobilized!"

"No dear. I'm fine. Fred and George's handy work? Yes?"

Fred and George were nowhere to be seen amidst the golden flurry in the garden.

"You have to do something dear. The wedding will be ruined. What will Fleur's parents think? Her mother will be here any instant."

Luckily, some of the guests had already arrived including a couple of wizards from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. They cleared up the situation in no time, leaving the twins exposed for Molly to give them an ear bashing before marching them into the house to don their dress robes.

Tonks arrived with Hermione shortly after the birds incident. She had not wanted to go, but Hermione convinced her to make an extra special effort so Remus would realize what he was missing. She wore a pale pink, full length dress, made of Chinese silk. It was embellished with tiny enchanted silver stars. Her usual bubble gum pink hair had been replaced with a shade that matched her dress, which she had lengthened and twisted up onto her head.

Ron came out to meet them. He was astonished to see Tonks looking so feminine. She looked quite attractive.

"Bloody hell! You look great Tonks"

"Thanks Ron. Is Remus here?"

"No, not yet. I expect he'll be here soon."

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Alright Hermione?"

"Fine! Ronald!"

She stormed past him into the Burrow. He raised his eyebrow to Tonks.

"What's up with her?"

Tonks explained that he might have said she also looked nice. Ron reasoned that he'd seen Hermione scrub up before at the Yule Ball and only commented on Tonks because he'd never seen her in a dress before. Tonks shook her head. Why were men so exasperating? Why did they always miss the point and were so totally oblivious to anything around them that didn't involve Quidditch?

It was almost time for the ceremony to start. Everyone had taken their seats. Bill was waiting at the front under an archway of delicate silver arrows, which sprang from the ground and met in the middle, where they pierced a large pink love heart, exploding it into a cascade of petals only to start the process again. Charlie had taken leave from the Dragon reservation in Romania to be Bill's best man and Molly was fussing over Mrs. Delacour whilst they waited for Fleur to arrive.

As the enchanted harp began to play everyone fell silent as Fleur virtually floated down the aisle to Bill. Harry leaned towards Ron.

"You're going to have to stop gawping at her like that. She's going to be your sister-in-law in about half an hour."

Ron smirked at Harry. He couldn't help it. He was a fool for her Veela charms. He vowed to have more control once she was related to him, until then he was going to make the most of watching her standing there, dressed in white with the sun reflecting off her perfect blonde hair.

The ceremony was short, depriving Ron of ten minutes drooling time. The arrows from the archway shot out into the sky leaving a sparkling trail behind them which spelled out Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley. Everyone cheered and clapped as they went into the great white tent.

Inside the tent was a beautiful marble floor. The canvass walls were swathed in golden silk that reached up to the ceiling, where hundreds of fairies shimmered. The guests wandered around the circular tables looking for their names, which were floating above their place settings. Tonks spotted her name dancing over a table close to the top table. The place to her right was displaying Remus' name. It was empty. She hadn't seen him yet. She waited for the rest of her table to arrive. Her dinning companions were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Alastor. Tonks asked Alastor to switch seats, leaving him next to Remus. As they all sat down their names disappeared but Tonks and Alastor's names exploded into fits of angry sputters, hissing and screeching, causing everyone to turn to see what the commotion was all about. Hermione spoke.

"Perhaps you had better switch back."

Tonks and Alastor returned to their respective seats and their names fell silent and disappeared like the other ones had done. The rest of the guests went back to what they were doing, making Hermione relax; now they were out of the spotlight. Everyone was seated, when Remus made his way over to the table. He bade a general hello to the table and sat down. Tonks played with her fork until the speeches began. The frivolous atmosphere waned as Arthur began his speech.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this special day with Fleur and Bill, especially in light of recent events and the lamentable passing of the great Albus Dumbledore. I know no one more than he, would want us to make merry at this time and be united in our bonds of love and friendship."

Tonks glimpsed at Remus, who lowered his glance to his lap when she caught his eye. There was a short silence for Dumbledore's memory and the speeches continued lightening everyone's mood.

Tonks' table ate their meal in relative silence, with Remus and Tonks not exchanging a single word. It became too much for Tonks who reservedly rose from her seat and made her way outside. The whole table glared at Remus as did Molly from the top table, who had been watching him throughout her meal. He took his napkin from his lap, carefully folded it and placed it onto the table. He then followed Tonks out to the field.

Tonks was sitting beneath an old Oak tree. She had taken her hair down and removed her shoes and was sobbing to herself. As Remus towered over her she sniffed back her tears, but didn't look at him. He crouched down beside her.

"Don't cry Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that. You know how much I hate my name!"

"I apologize. I never meant to hurt you. I'm no good for you. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you. I wish I did. I'd feel a damn site better than I do now. What hurts is the way you have totally ignored me these passed few weeks. I thought I meant more to you than that."

"It was not intentional, I couldn't face you. I really do care about you Tonks. I wish I could be with you and it breaks my heart not to be so. I've been collecting my thoughts and have decided to travel to Romania to finish Greyback."

Tonks jumped up. She begged Remus to not to go. He refused to hear her pleas. She told him she would go too. His mind was set on going alone. He apologized once more and without another word, Apparated. She couldn't go back into the reception. She didn't want to be around anyone, so she summoned her cloak and morphed. She took the form of an older witch with long, straggly black hair, a crooked nose and narrow grey eyes.

She Apparated to Hogsmede and rented a room in the Hog's Head. Her crone like appearance blended in well with the strange folk who drank there. The barman handed her a large key and directed her to a room at the top of the stairs. She bought a large bottle of firewhisky and took it to her room. She sealed the door with Colloportus to make sure she wasn't disturbed.

The room wasn't very big. In fact it was only just larger than the bed it housed. A small table was squeezed between the bed and the far wall and there was no window, just a cracked mirror hung on a rusty chain. Tonks didn't care how dismal the room was she just needed to be alone. She sat on the bed and devoured the whole bottle of firewhisky.

When Tonks woke up, it took her a minute to remember where she was. The solitary candle which lit the room had almost burned away, leaving most of the room in complete darkness. She felt for her wand, knocking the empty bottle of Firewhisky to the floor where it smashed. It resounded through her head, which felt like she had been hit between the eyes with a Bludger. Her fingers found the end of the wand. Tonks cast Lumos around the room, its light bounced off the mirror. She inched along the bed and shakily stood up to face her reflection. She gasped in shock at the old nag before her.

"Blimey. I look like I should be down Knockturn Alley."

She grabbed her cloak and left the Hog's head. The bright sunlight shocked Tonks as she had no idea what time it was owing to the windowless room she had awoken in. The sun was high over Hogsmede, so she deduced it must be around about noon. Tonks wasn't well enough to Apparate so she decided to walk for a while. She was nearing Honeydukes sweet shop when she saw Alastor. She walked passed him confident in her disguise.

"You can't fool me that easily Tonks."

Tonks didn't argue. Alastor Moody was one of the greatest Aurors around and with his magical eye not much escaped his attention. She morphed back to her usual appearance minus the pink hair. It wasn't a pink hair kind of day.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Harry's leaving today. If you want to say goodbye I believe he is at Dervish and Bangs picking up a couple of items for his journey."

He hobbled away, leaving Tonks alone again. She couldn't not see Harry before he left. So she turned back and ran to the end of the street to see Harry leaving the shop that sold magical equipment. He was with Ron and Hermione. Hermione ran over to meet her.

"Tonks where have you been?"

"Around. Look I just wanted to wish Harry a safe trip. It's a really dangerous quest Harry and I hope you know what you're getting into."

Harry admitted he had no idea of what lay ahead but it was something he had to do. They asked Tonks to join them in the Three Broomsticks for a drink. She politely declined, gave Harry a loving hug and watched the three of them traipse up the street. Tonks felt truly abandoned. Everyone she got close to had gone or was leaving. She started to think what was she hanging around for?

Her parents weren't in when she arrived home. She cleaned herself up and sat at her dressing table, starring at her natural shade of brown hair. There didn't seem any point in changing it. She pulled on her jeans and her comfortable Wizard Sisters top and flopped on her bed. She must have fallen asleep almost instantly, but woke with a start late into the night after a nightmare involving Greyback ripping Remus apart.

Tonks had to convince him not to go. She snatched her wand and broomstick and flew to Remus' house as quick as she could. She banged on his door, screaming his name, but no answer came. She aimed her wand at the door and performed the unlocking charm. Tonks pushed it open and charged into the house. He wasn't anywhere to be found. He had already left. She sank to the floor of his bedroom clutching his pillow. It smelled like him. How was she going to live without him? It was that moment she decided she would leave too.

It was getting light. She left her broom and made her way to Remus' kitchen. There she stepped into the fireplace and taking the Floo powder shouted for Diagon Alley. Dusting herself down, Tonks walked through the crowds of witches and wizards towards the vast bronze doors of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Inside one of the Goblins called her over to whom she handed her key off her necklace and requested the withdrawal of her balance in Muggle money. The transaction was carried out quickly and efficiently.

Tonks forced the wads of paper money into her jeans along with her wand. She stepped back out into Diagon Alley and headed left, up past Flourish and Blott's and the Apothecary to the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't recognize anyone in there, so made her way out to the Muggle world without consequence.

So here she was, years later living and working as a muggle. She had her own family and a couple of new friends but she felt incomplete. She didn't have the courage to return home. She had received an owl a couple of years ago to say that her parents had died at the hands of an unknown Death Eater. She tried to revive her magic so she could go back but it was useless. That was the only contact she ever had with the magical world.

A voice brought Tonks out of her trance like state. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time. A male voice and it had called her Tonks. She slowly turned around to see Neville Longbottom standing in the doorway of her workplace.


	2. Back in the Pink

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this last time so here it is. I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: **Tonks returns to number Twelve Grimmauld Place**

Last time Tonks had seen Neville he was seventeen years old. Now he stood before her a young man. He hadn't really changed; he still wore the same quizzical expression on his face. Neville had barely recognized Tonks. It wasn't her appearance so much as the look in her eyes. They seemed empty and defeated.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy. We've been across the whole of Britain looking for you. When you didn't respond to your owl most people thought you were dead. Hermione has been controlling the searches. I can't believe it's me who found you!"

"Well I tried to respond but I'm not the same as I was. I'm a squib now."

Neville's quizzical expression grew into one of puzzlement.

"I didn't know you could become a squib."

"Well I have!"

"You've got to try and get your magic back. You need to come home."

"I have tried."

Tonks was getting a little frustrated at Neville's lack of understanding to her predicament.

"I know what happened with Remus upset you but you need to remember all the good times you had together and there are lots of people who still care about you and need you."

Tonks jumped at the sound of Remus' name.

"Why do I need to come home?"

"It's Harry. He's back. He wants the Order of the Phoenix back together. He's got important news. I'm in it now with a few other new members. Spose I'm only in it cuz so many of the original members are dead though."

"Don't be silly Neville. You were a valuable member of the D.A. You saved Harry's life in the Department of Mysteries. Of course you should be in the order. I can't believe Harry's only just got back. What's his news?"

"He won't say until were all together. Will you come with me? You can side-along when I Apparate."

Tonks wasn't sure in Neville's ability to Apparate with out splinching them along the way. But he seemed to have arrived in one piece and how else would she get back?

Tonks had a few things to take care of first. She needed to make some excuses for her absence to friends and to say goodbye to her son before she went. Her son knew about her previous life and wanted to go with her. Tonks explained there were things she had to do first and when she came back they would discuss it further. It was very hard to say goodbye, but she knew he would be safe at home.

Tonks put her wand in her pocket and held tight onto Neville. She closed her eyes as Neville made a half turn and she felt the crushing force upon her as the muggle world disappeared into the darkness. When she opened her eyes she recognized the same square she had landed on when the Order had delivered Harry here from the Dursley's. Tonks and Neville crossed the street and knocked the door of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

The door was answered by Molly, who embraced Tonks so tightly it was paramount to the Apparating sensation. When Molly eventually released Tonks, she led them through to the kitchen where the rest of the Order were sat around the table.

One by one they rushed to greet Tonks. Hermione and Ron were the first to welcome her back. Hermione was bursting to show Tonks her wedding ring. She and Ron had been married for five years. Ron pulled Hermione by the arm to give Alastor and Arthur room to say hello. Fred and George ruffled her hair, Ginny gave her a squeeze. Luna Lovegood placed her precious necklace of Butterbeer corks around Tonks' neck, who now incidentally was Luna Longbottom. Hagrid was also there. He raised his drink to Tonks with a friendly smile. Tonks felt a warmth flow through her at the site of her old friends.

They all sat round the table questioning Tonks on her time away. She answered them briefly. When Ginny raised the point of Tonks' loss of magic and morphing ability she froze. She did not want to discuss it. She felt ashamed of her current state, so changed the subject to Harry. They were expecting him to arrive fairly soon. Alastor approached Tonks.

"Can we have a word?"

Tonks followed Alastor into the hallway, where to her relief found the portrait of Mrs. Walburga Black had finally been removed.

" As you know Remus left for the Carpathian mountains in search of Greyback. Well he… he never came back Tonks. He's dead I'm afraid."

Tonks didn't cry as Alastor had expected her to. She thanked him for telling her and walked back to the kitchen. She too felt too numb to cry. As she opened the door she was met by Harry.

"Wotcher Harry"

Tonks forced a smile. Harry tried to talk to her but he was dragged to the table to explain why he had wanted them all assembled. Everyone listened attentively whilst Harry explained whilst in Russia he had met with an old wizard, Stanislav Fedorov, who had been involved in the creation of the Veils. He had told Harry about the one-way gates that lead to a plane of nothingness. There were five in total and if lines were to be drawn between them they would make a pentagram.

They were once, many years ago out in the open for anyone to fall through. The Ministry of Magic for each of the countries hosting these phenomena got together and had the Veils created as they could not deactivate them. Each of the Ministries relocated to the site of the Veils, where they kept them secure and studied them further.

All the wizards involved in making the veils were dismissed and the continuing study on the veils was kept secret. Some years later a young wizard from Norway called Halvard Ellingson discovered that the very centre of the pentagram was Mount Moldoveanu and at its zenith was another of the gateways. After several weeks watching the gateway and making calculations he noticed a small rabbit emerged from the site. With this information he contacted Stanislav Fedorov, though they never found anyone brave enough to step through the gateway. The Order had listened intently and started firing questions at him. It was getting late so Harry decided that they would all meet in the morning to discuss the plan. Everyone said there goodbyes and went their separate ways. Tonks made her way to wish Harry goodnight.

In all the earlier commotion Harry hadn't barely time to notice Tonks let alone talk to her. He noticed how young she looked but at the same time her withdrawn eyes showed an age beyond her years.

"I've got some well matured firewhisky if you want to stay for a nightcap"

Tonks smiled and accepted the invitation. She didn't want to go back to her parent's house, well her house now that they had died. She could sit with Harry for a while and drown her senses in her drink so it wouldn't seem so bad later on. They each took a seat either side of the fire and Harry poured the fire whisky into their tumblers.

"Listen Tonks, I wanted to talk to you alone but first I want you to tell me how you've been. Alastor told me what happened after Dumbledore's funeral and that you left just after I did."

So Tonks filled Harry in with all the details. It wasn't like when everyone else wanted to know earlier on. Harry was the nearest thing she had left to family. They had both shared the same grief over Sirius's death and she had had an active part in keeping Harry in one piece. Harry listened and when Tonks had finished she broke down. Harry moved over to the arm of Tonks' chair and placed his arm around her shoulder. Tonks sobbed gently onto Harry's chest for several minutes, then sniffing back the tears looked up to him apologetically.

"You said you wanted to talk to me Harry and all I've done is cry all down your shirt."

"It's fine. You can cry on me whenever you need to. I do have something to tell you but I think you need rest now. Dobby lives with me now we don't have to keep an eye on that bloody awful Kreacher, I will ask him to make up a bed for you. We will talk early before the others arrive."

Tonks followed Dobby up to her room. He was wearing at least a dozen different hats and was very excited to be looking after Harry and his friends again. Dobby had placed a warming charm on the bed and had summoned a freshly laundered night shirt and a large mug of cocoa for her.

"Dobby hopes you is comfortable in here and he is pleased to get anything else you is wanting."

Tonks thanked Dobby and told him she would call if she did need anything else. With that Dobby disappeared. Tonks washed and performed a scouring spell on her teeth. As her magic was still weak she only managed a light clean so resorted to rubbing the hand towel over them. She slipped into the night shirt and propped herself up on the pillows to drink her cocoa. She looked around the room, it was warm and cosy, and there was something so comforting about being in a magical household again. She finished her drink and shuffled down the bed.

Tonks woke to a clattering of the tea tray that Dobby was precariously carrying across the room. He placed it on the bedside table and rushed over to the window to draw back the huge green drapes. Tonks wrinkled up her nose as the sunlight flooded through the sash windows.

"Good Morning miss. Dobby hopes you slept well. He has taken your clothing to be washed you can put on these robes he has gotten for you."

The robes were very old fashioned, burgundy velvet with a black lace trim. After devouring the best bacon and eggs she'd had in a long time, she took a quick bath and squeezed into the robes. They were a little tight, a morph was still out of the question and the enlargement charm she had cast on the robes had only increased their size a fraction. Tonks went back to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She stared at her reflection, focused all her attention to the need to clean her teeth. She raised her wand to her mouth and with great determination shouted "scourgify dens", once again a half hearted cleaning was performed. Tonks screamed in frustration.

"Merlin's beard!"

She called for Dobby who appeared in an instant.

"Miss called Dobby? Is miss alright?"

Tonks looked down at his expectant green globe eyes.

"Would it be possible for you to get me some muggle toothpaste and toothbrush, please Dobby?"

Dobby looked confused, why would anyone want that? All that unnecessary foaming and scrubbing, still without question he vanished and then in a split second stood where he had before holding the items Tonks had requested.

She thanked him and as he left she began to clean her teeth the way she had for the past eleven years.

Tonks went down stairs and found Harry in the living room reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. He set it down as soon as she walked in and offered her a piece of toast.

"Oh, no I've already eaten. I mean no thanks, I've eaten thanks."

Harry laughed as Tonks spluttered her words out. They sat down on the couch and Harry told her that he had something important he wanted to discuss without the others. Tonks was nervous. Her head had been filled with so many thoughts the day before it didn't register that Harry's talk was important. What did he want to say, that it had to be in private? Oh Merlin. She had to be in trouble; she was always in trouble as an Auror, not that she ever did anything really bad; it was just things always went wrong around her, usually to the point of devastation. Harry noted her expression and took her hand.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's about Remus."

Tonks sat bolt upright. Her heart leapt into her mouth, she could barely breath.

"Remus? What about him? Is he alive? Is he back?"

Harry told Tonks to calm down and he would explain. He told her how when he had traveled with the two wizards to Romania, they had come across a village called Lupeni. It was a wizard village with a predominant werewolf community. They had met Remus and helped him track the savage werewolves. One night their party had been ambushed and Remus along with some others were dragged up into the mountains. Tonks let out a shriek. Harry took Tonks' hand again. Harry continued to tell her that Remus stumbled back to the village some months later, disheveled and completely confunded.

"They've been taking care of him, he is physically fit again, but his memory is still affected. I went to see him and he didn't know who I was. He refused to come back with me, but I think if you were to see him it might trigger something in his mind."

Tonks sat in silence. Her Remus was still alive. All this time and she had given up hope and selfishly run away. She felt a pain in her chest like never before. Tears rolled down her cheeks, such immense sadness. Harry sat holding his breath, watching her, giving her time to process what he had just said. Tears still streamed down her face as she told herself over and over in her mind that Remus was alive and without realizing it the tears were tears of joy. She sprang up from the couch.

"Remus is alive, thank the stars Remus is alive!"

She swooped down and kissed Harry on the cheek. She was going to see her love and hold him and let him remember and no one was going to part them again. Not even Remus and his foolish notion he was too old and too poor to be with her. Harry leaned back and watched her dance around the living room. Then it happened Tonks had found her reason for being again. Harry jumped up and guided her to the mirror. There she stood with the brightest bubble gum pink hair that was so definitely Tonks.

"I morphed. I didn't even realize."

"Can you do it again? Try and change it"

Tonks wrinkled up her nose and changed her pink mop into long black tresses. She had done it as naturally as if she had never stopped. Screwing up her face once more she returned her hair to the fantastic shade of pink and resumed her dancing until the door knocked, signaling the arrival of the rest of the Order and time for serious business.


	3. Mission and Submission

Disclaimer :I do not own any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary : **The Order travel to Romania where Tonks finds Remus**.

Harry opened the door and everyone filed through into the kitchen. Dobby had prepared a large pot of tea and excused himself as they all took their seats around the great wooden table. Tonks joined the meeting to gasps and comments about her reanimated self. Ginny cast a suspicious look at Harry as Tonks had spent the night and now seemed to be as happy as if she had drunk a whole flagon of Euphoria Inducing Elixir. Harry sensed Ginny's distress; he still loved her but thought she would have found somebody else during his time away. He caught Tonks' attention.

"Do you want to tell them about Remus before we start?"

So Tonks relayed the whole story to the Order and once again there was an onslaught of questions which Harry did his best to answer one by one. Molly shed a silent tear in Arthur's arms, Fred and George set off a few Whiz Bangs and Ginny rolled her eyes and gave a Harry cautious smile. Harry blushed and returned the smile.

The room was now still and Harry began instructing each member on their role in the mission to save Sirius. Ron anxiously turned to Harry and asked him how he knew Sirius would be there or even alive. Harry glowered at Ron.

"He has to be. If you don't want to do this then you'd better leave now!"

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean…"

Hermione interjected.

"Harry I think what Ron is trying to say is that no one has ever been in there and returned. We have no way of knowing what we're going to find and we may not even be able to use magic in there. We just don't want you getting hurt again."

"We have to try. Sirius would be there for us in a heart beat. And as for getting hurt, Hermione, I don't think I could feel anymore pain!"

Alastor took his turn to speak.

"It seems to me emotions are running high. We should take a break and think over what we've discussed. Harry, you've put a lot of thought into this mission and I think it could work but there is that unknown element of inside the Veil and it would be foolish to not be apprehensive. We all want Sirius back and I think I speak for everybody when I say we will do whatever we can to make that happen."

There was a nodding of agreement around the table. Ron looked at Harry in that awkward way he did whenever he had spoken without engaging his brain. Harry felt humbled. Here were all his closest friends who had gathered at his summons, waiting for instructions to embark on something that nobody could really know they would come back from. They had all cared for him and stood by him when no one else believed him. Over half had the members had fought by his side on more than one occasion and then he left them for eleven years without a single word. He couldn't blame them if they never wanted to see him again.

"Ok, we'll take a break. I'm sorry if I seem a bit uptight. How about we meet back here at four?"

That suited everyone. Harry apologized to Ron and Hermione. Tonks left with Alastor to brush up on her Auror skills. Minerva took Harry's arm and told him Dumbledore would be proud of the wizard he had become and with a wink said

"I always knew you would be the head of the Order someday."

Harry pondered on that thought. He hadn't even considered being head of the Order. When Dumbledore had died he presumed Minerva would take over, but here she was bestowing the title upon him. He smiled to himself and thought, _great, another bloody title._

Four O'clock arrived very quickly. The Order took their seats and this time they had a much more productive discussion. It was decided that they would depart for Romania via the Floo Network the following morning. Stanislav Fedorov and Halvard Ellingson were to meet them there, where they would divide into groups and put the plan into action. Everyone went home to get a good nights rest.

Tonks stayed with Harry again. Dobby had been to her house to collect a few things she needed for the mission. Her spells and charms were back on form. She drew herself a nice hot bubble bath and went over all the things they had discussed. After at least an hour had gone by she told herself that she couldn't keep casting a warming charm on the bath water as she really should get some sleep. Tonks dried herself with a perfectly executed drying charm and climbed into bed. How could she sleep with the promise of seeing her beloved Moony again? Thoughts of Remus swirled around her head, the thoughts ebbed into dreams and they carried her into morning and the most eager she had ever been to get out of bed.

It was almost noon by the time everybody was assembled in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry went round the group checking each one had their wand and broomstick in good flying order. Molly had a bag which she had placed an enlargement charm on so she could take plenty of food. Arthur was mumbling something about unnecessary weight and that they did have food in Romania, or else what would Charlie have been eating all this time. Harry looked at Tonks.

"I think it would be best if you were to change your hair, I'm not sure who we will bump into and we need to look as inconspicuous as possible."

Tonks morphed back to the muddy brown shade she had when she had arrived and finally after much checking and double checking the mayhem died down and one by one the Order of the Phoenix lead by Harry stepped into the fireplace and traveled to Romania.

They arrived in an old stone walled kitchen. A number of game birds hung from the ceiling and every surface was piled high with copper pots, cauldrons and potion bottles. A small red faced witch with a very broad smile guided them through to the living room, which appeared to double as a bedroom as well, and there they met the two wizards Harry had spoke of. Everyone introduced themselves over a small glass of plum brandy and stuffed vine leaves. Molly shot an I told you so look over to Arthur, but as she was shoveling down her third one Arthur merely grinned.

Sunset was around half past four so they thanked their host for her hospitality and followed the two wizards to the camp that had been set up. The camp consisted of two small white tents. Inside, just like the tents at the Quidditch World Cup it was enormous. Everyone had their own compartments and a large communal area in the middle hosted a kitchen Molly was itching to use. Hagrid had his own tent as it had to be even bigger.

It was chaos as each member arranged themselves into their rooms. Molly unpacked the pumpkin pasties and everyone gathered together. Harry approached Tonks.

"You ready to see Remus?"

"Yeah, what if he doesn't remember me though?"

Harry confessed he didn't know and led her to a small shack on the outside of the village. Harry knocked the door. Remus answered with a puzzled look on his face. Before Harry had finished asking Remus if he remembered him from his last visit, Tonks passed out on the floor.

Tonks awoke on a some what uncomfortable couch. She started to sit up when a familiar hand rested on her shoulder and then that voice that was like being wrapped in silk, told her to lay still. She lay there not daring to look round. He moved his hand and she let out a whimper. He moved round the couch and knelt down before her. There were those eyes she had missed, cool and grey with a sparkle of mischief in them. His slender face showed a few new scars over the silvery ones that had once mapped his face. His mop of hair was a little more grey as was the thin moustache that framed his beautiful lips. Beautiful, beautiful lips that begged to be kissed.

"Remus."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter said you knew me. But I have to confess, I rather think I would remember a pretty young witch like yourself."

That was it. He couldn't remember her. Remus would never commit himself to calling her pretty. Tonks felt like a lead weight. Secretly she had hoped Remus would take one look at her, sweep her up into his arms and beg her to be his forever. She sat up ignoring Remus' efforts to hold her down.

"I'm fine! Could I have a glass of water please?"

There was an air of indignation in her voice. Though Remus couldn't help not remembering her and he had been perfectly lovely to her, this stranger in his home. Tonks bit her lip and accepted the water with a smile. Harry made some excuse about having to be somewhere else and left Tonks and Remus alone.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? Then perhaps you can say to me what I can see you're so desperate to get off your chest."

"Depends what it is."

Tonks had this habit of being a little blunt sometimes. Alastor referred to it as being rude. Remus raised his eyebrow.

"So you're a girl who knows what she wants?"

Tonks thought to herself _yes, you. But you're not on the menu are you?_

"Sorry I just meant that I didn't want you to go to any trouble."

"I'm not. It's a casserole see, there's plenty. I'll just give the leftovers to the pigs anyway."

"Oh, well in that case. Yes please."

Remus dished out the casserole and they ate in silence. Tonks stole a few glances at Remus, but he never took his eyes from his food. He wiped up the last of his meal with his bread and asked Tonks how she knew him. Tonks talked of the Order and he who must not be named, their battles together at the Ministry and Hogwarts. She was about to remind him of their last days together and her undying love when she thought better of it. She didn't want to scare him off just yet, best he remember her first. When she had finished Remus sat there digesting all she had said.

"I'm sorry I just don't remember, perhaps you have me confused with someone?"

Tonks was so frustrated. She leapt up from the table. She wanted to shake him until he remembered. She flung herself on the couch and buried her head in her hands. Remus joined her. She didn't look up but she could feel him starring at her.

"I do get a familiar feeling about you that I just can't place and pink bubble gum keeps popping into my head, I don't know why that is."

Tonks looked up at him.

"You always liked my hair that colour. I'm a Metamorphmagus. Can you remember what one of those is?"

"Yes I know what one is. I've gathered a large selection of books since I discovered I was a wizard. They're very rare aren't they?"

"There's not many of us. I take it you know you're a were…"

"A werewolf? Yes. It would be difficult not to notice that wouldn't it?"

Tonks felt silly. Of course he would know he would have had over a hundred transformations since he left. Tonks took her turn to question Remus and they talked right into the night. Eventually she got up to leave.

"Has Harry told you why else we're here?"

"To save a friend was all he told me."

"That's right. He's your friend too. Your best friend and he's in trouble and we're going to rescue him. You could help us. I mean I bet you could track his sent. I have a lock of his hair in my locket. I never open it so I'm sure it would still carry his smell. His name is Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Sirius. Is he a dog?"

"Sort of. Do you remember him? He's an Animagus."

"I don't know. The name Sirius made me think of a black dog, but that's all."

"Well it's a start. Will you help us?"

"I will help you. I have enjoyed your company Tonks."

Tonks told Remus they would meet him the following morning at eight O'clock. Remus took her hand to shake it and she pulled him into a hug. Remus seemed a little uncomfortable at this new found contact but went with it. As she was half way out the door he asked if Tonks was her real name. She smiled slyly and said

"I do not use my first name because it's awful. I have told you my name once and if you want to know what it is you will just have to remember it Remus John Lupin!"

With that she was gone. She crept back into the tent as everyone was asleep. She lay in her bed unable to sleep thinking of Remus. What she didn't know was Remus was also in bed far from sleeping thinking of her.


	4. Saving Sirius

Saving Sirius

Tonks was woken by Ginny at seven O'clock. They sat for a while on Tonks' bed so she could tell Ginny all about her meeting with Remus. They also discussed Ginny and Harry. Ginny still wanted Harry but was going to wait till after the mission to talk to him. She didn't want to cause him any distraction.

Molly prepared breakfast and soon everyone was ready to leave. The tents were packed away and they headed out to Remus' house. Remus was waiting for them on a tree stump outside his house. The order took turns to say hello, but Remus didn't recognize any of them. He greeted Tonks with a smile which she beamingly returned. Harry organized them into a line so he could go over the plan.

"Right we need to split into groups. Mr. Lupin has agreed to offer his help in tracking Sirius, so he will lead one team and Bill can lead the other. Each team is to be bound together, Molly and Ginny you will keep one end outside with you. The ropes will glow red if we are in trouble or green when we find Sirius. You need to guide us out if they change colour."

They mounted their broomsticks. Remus didn't feel confident flying so Tonks told him he could ride with her. As she lifted into the air she felt Remus' grip tighten around her waist. She shuffled back slightly so her back was against his chest. He didn't seem to mind but then he couldn't really go anywhere could he? The air was cold as it whipped against her face. Tonks slowly morphed her hair into a short bob so she could feel Remus' warm breath on the back of her neck. All too quickly for her liking they had arrived at the mountain's peak. They dismounted and joined the others.

Harry felt sure he could find the gateway without the foreign wizards but he was mistaken. Everyone was reluctant to move incase they stepped into it. Alastor moved forward. Standing completely still he let his eye roam around until at last he saw it. He sent a fiery stream from the end of his wand that formed an archway before them.

With the gateway now visible they formed into two groups. Remus headed Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Minerva, Neville and Hagrid. Bill lead Fleur, Alastor, Fred, George, Arthur, Kingsley and Luna. With each groups members standing side by side, Molly cast the binding spell around Remus' group and Ginny did the same for Bill's group. Both parties entered the gateway.

It was a strange place. There was no ground to be felt underfoot and no sky either, just a plane of still mist. There was no breeze or sounds. It wasn't warm or cold. It was just nothing. It wasn't particularly dark, but it wasn't light either. It was a half-light like that of twilight filtering into dusk. They could only see a few feet in front of them. Harry hoped that Remus and Bill would be able to pick up on a scent with no wind to carry it.

Tonks opened her locket and Remus and Bill sniffed the hair.

"It's faint, probably due to its age but it should be enough"

Remus looked to Bill who had taken up the faint scent too. They both stood with closed eyes smelling the air. Neither of them smelled anything. Harry was crestfallen. Remus decided they should split up and try to pick up the scent. Remus headed one way and Bill the other, each with their companions in tow. Eventually Remus caught a scent, but it wasn't that of Sirius. It wasn't a trail as it seemed to be all around but as they sidled around the scent would get a little stronger and they knew they were getting closer. Hermione spotted the shadowy figure first.

"Look! Over there. I see someone."

She pointed to a figure aimlessly walking around. As they got closer the figure was that of a young girl. She did not react to them even with all of their wands raised. Hermione lowered her wand and called out to the girl. She glanced over with a vacant expression then looked away continuing to slowly walk around in circles. Hermione raised her wand again.

"Lumos."

The light was not as strong as it should have been. It only created a small orb of bluish light at her wand tip, but it had caught the girl's attention and she was steadily making her way towards it. Hermione was curious.

"Nox."

The girl stopped and went back to walking around in no specific direction.

"She's attracted to the light. We have to take her with us Harry."

Harry agreed. He firstly took a small piece of parchment and a quill from his pocket and wrote down exactly what had happened. Seconds later a reply from Alastor appeared on the same bit of parchment confirming they had not found anyone or anything, but would use Lumos to guide them if they did. Hermione performed the light charm again and the girl trailed beside them whilst they continued the search for Sirius.

Several hours had gone by and Remus' group had at least fifty followers now. Each one filled Harry with more and more hope for finding Sirius. Suddenly there was a jolt and he felt himself being dragged backwards along with the others. Hermione was desperately trying to hold her wand aloft for the people they had collected.

"It must be Molly. What is she doing? The binds haven't changed colour!"

Harry instructed the others to pull back. He wasn't going to leave without Sirius. It was useless. There was nothing to anchor onto. He was being pulled back and there was nothing he could do to stop it. One by one they stopped resisting and turned to face the direction they were being taken. Everyone except Harry who was being dragged in a flying rage over a non existent floor.

As the archway that Alastor had created approached Harry jumped up and pushed the others in front to run. Once outside he released himself from the binds and rushed over to Molly.

"What are you doing? You had no right!"

Bill and the others were out as well. Harry went to run for Molly, when he was restrained from behind.

"Harry, no!"

Harry froze. The grip around him loosened and Harry turned around so he was face to face with Sirius Black. Harry flung his arms around Sirius. He couldn't believe he was standing there before him. Sirius stepped back.

"It's my fault Harry. When we got out of there, Alastor explained what had happened. I wanted to surprise you. He said I've been in there for twelve years. I feel like it was only a moment ago. We have so much to catch up on."

Sirius caught site of Remus and went to embrace him. Remus backed away.

"What's wrong dear Remus?"

Remus looked into Sirius' eyes. A name came to him but he didn't know why. Sirius gave Harry a quizzical look.

"Padfoot"

Remus wasn't sure why he said that. Tonks ran over to them. She asked Remus what he knew about Padfoot. Remus shook his head. He really didn't know. Sirius was confused.

"Will someone explain to me what this is all about?"

Tonks went to speak, but Harry said that they would talk back in Grimmauld place. The thirty or so people they had rescued from the veil were all bewildered. Minerva did her best to ascertain where everybody was from. Most of the people were Muggles. Arthur decided it was best to take them back to the Ministry of Magic in London where they could help them to get home and modify their memories appropriately.

Sirius rode with Harry back to the witch's house they had arrived in. They flew slowly so that the others they had rescued could follow them. When they all arrived safely back at the house, Harry felt impolite refusing the drinks she offered them before departing, but he just wanted to get home. Get home with Sirius. Remus went to leave. Tonks stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, you're leaving aren't you?"

"Yes we're going home. It's your home too. It's where you belong!"

"That may have been true once, but this is all I know, this is my home"

Tonks tried not to cry. She couldn't contain her sobs.

"Please Remus, just come back with us. You don't have to stay. Everybody here loves you. We miss you. Just give us a chance"

Remus looked at the quivering girl before him, then to all the expectant faces around him.

"Ok. I will come back for now, though I don't think it will change anything. I'll get some things, just give me a minute please"

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius was even more baffled than before. Remus returned twenty minutes later and traveled back to Grimmauld Place with them. Arthur counted all the people they had rescued were still with them then returned them to the fireplace one by one and on to the Ministry of Magic. The rest of the Order took their seats around the table and began telling Sirius all that had happened since he fell through the Veil.

Sirius needed a moment to take everything in. He sat on the chair by the fire and his heart sank. Dumbledore was dead. Remus didn't know who he was and Harry had faced Voldermort without him to help. He sat alone for an hour or so before he went back into the kitchen. Everyone had left except for Tonks and Remus who were looking at old photographs with Harry.

"I'm sorry I just needed some time. Thank you for bringing me home."

He sat with them, looking at the photos. He pointed things out to Remus hoping for a response. It didn't help, but Remus was starting to feel a sense of belonging, enjoying their company sifting through the pictures of his youth. It was getting late so Tonks decided to leave.

"You coming?"

Her eyes fixed on Remus. She nearly fell over when he said yes. They said their goodbyes and stepped into the fireplace after she had given Sirius an exceptionally long hug.

This was the first time Tonks had been inside her family home since she had left all those years ago She had always believed she would return home, but when she received news of her parents deaths it had taken away any reason to come back. Being there with Remus comforted her, though she started to think the only reason he had left with her was because since he had lost his memory she was the one he knew best.

The house was warm and inviting. The Tonks' house elf, Rambly had upheld his daily duties of cleaning for when Tonks returned as she was now his Mistress. He was upstairs when she had arrived. Tonks called out to him. He appeared instantly with a grin from ear to ear.

"Wotcher Rambly"

The house elf stretched his ears at the sound of Tonks' voice.

"Mistress has come back to Rambly and she has brought Mr. Lupin. What does Mistress want Rambly to do for them?"

"It's ok Rambly. I just wanted to see you. You can carry on with what you were doing, we'll be fine thanks."

Rambly bowed to Tonks and vanished. She asked Remus to join her in the drawing room. It was a grand room. The paneled walls that stretched up to the high ceiling were adorned with paintings of the family that hadn't disowned them. Thick gold velvet curtains swept around the windows and a huge ornate wooden fireplace dominated the chimney breast. Remus walked around the room picking up a few strange items to take a closer look.

"I've never seen one of these before"

He held a multi-coloured cube out to Tonks. Smiling she took it from him.

"It's my fathers. He was a muggle born wizard. It's a Rubik's Cube. You have to arrange each side so that they are all the same coloured squares. He's got lots of different muggle things."

Remus muttered a few words and the cube sorted itself into the correct order.

"Not very interesting is it?"

Tonks laughed.

"No silly, you are supposed to turn the sections round yourself. It's a puzzle. Just put it down and sit with me for a while."

Remus put the cube back on the table and sat beside Tonks on the sofa. They talked about the days events and Remus told her some more of his life in Romania. She wasn't aware that she had been gazing at him with pining look upon her face until Remus stopped talking and caught her eye.

"I need to know, and forgive me if I'm being audacious, but are we more than friends? Are you and I lovers?"

Tonks hiccoughed. She could say yes and force him into a relationship. It wasn't that wrong. She knew he loved her. The way he looked into her eyes when they were alone. The way he was genuinely concerned if she was troubled. How if he kissed her goodbye his lips would linger on hers a little longer than they should and the absolute give away, the way they would argue about everything and nothing, neither one of them backing down until they had proved their point. You only did that if you cared enough about someone's opinion in the first place. She decided to tell the truth.

"No we weren't lovers. We cared for each other; we just never got the chance to be together."

Tonks hung her head. She couldn't face Remus. Remus brushed her hair from her face.

"I am attracted to you. From the moment you opened your eyes and looked at me on my couch you have been on my mind. Whatever our relationship was before it seems to me I am too old for you."

"There you go again Remus. You are not too old! Its fifteen years difference, that's all."

"All? I'm old enough to be your father!"

"But you're not my father. Where's it written you can not date a man who is old enough to be your father? I'm a grown woman Remus, or perhaps you hadn't noticed. I have feelings and desires and they choose to focus on you. I can't help it. Do you think I enjoy the torment of coveting you?"

Remus paused. Of course he had noticed the woman she was. He hadn't stopped noticing. He asked Tonks to look at him. Their faces were inches apart. How could he resist those beautiful eyes? He had to. He moved forward telling himself to stop. His lips quivered. Tonks' heart began to race. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Her mouth went dry and she gasped as she felt his warm lips delicately touch hers. He stopped but Tonks moved him back into the kiss, taking his top lip into her mouth. It became more intense. He tasted so good as he passionately explored her mouth with his tongue. Tonks could barely breathe. Who knew asphyxiation could be this enjoyable? Slowly they broke apart. Neither of them knew what to say. Tonks broke the silence by calling Rambly.

"Yes mistress?"

"Could you make up a bed for Remus in the guest room please Rambly?"

She stood up and told Remus they should get some sleep. He nodded still void of any words. Remus followed her upstairs to his room.

"You have your things?"

"Mmmm."

"Right. Goodnight then."

Remus stood silent. Tonks turned for her room.

"Goodnight Tonks. Sleep well."


	5. Wolfsbane

Wolfsbane 

Neither Tonks nor Remus slept well that night. Although Tonks was extremely happy to have finally been kissed by Remus Lupin she felt a pang of guilt that she had taken advantage of his befuddled condition.

Remus had also found pleasure in the kiss, for him it was the exhilaration of kissing someone who was a virtual stranger. He had very animated dreams that night and woke the next morning trying to decipher if any of it was from forgotten memory or a flight of his imagination.

Remus dressed and found Tonks in the kitchen. He had expected to feel a little awkward around her but he was pleasantly surprised how at ease he felt in her company. They ate breakfast together whilst they talked but neither of them mentioned the kiss. Tonks asked Remus if he wished to visit some places that might jog his memory. She was delighted when he said yes. He was slightly disappointed to find it wouldn't be just the two of them as Tonks had invited Harry, Sirius, Hermione and Ron.

They ate their breakfast quickly and went through to the drawing room to wait for the others to arrive. Tonks felt Remus' eyes burning into her back. She turned around to face him and was startled at how close he was standing to her. Without thought she leapt forward to kiss him. He pulled her in close and let his desire take hold over him. Tonks ran her hands up Remus' shirt, desperate to feel every inch of his sinewy back. He moaned in pleasure as her nails rasped against his skin. Remus guided her back onto the couch and started to cover her neck in kisses. She pushed him back. Remus looked confused. He started to apologize but Tonks silenced him.

"We have to stop Remus. I want you more than anyone in the world. I have dreamed of this moment for so long but it has to be right. I want you to be complete when you are with me. Fully aware of what you are doing. I can not take advantage of your loss of memory."

Remus protested but respected her wishes. He was now determined to retrieve his memory. It would be impossible for him to not love her. He resolved that with his memory restored he could only love her more. He could not understand why he had ever left her in the first place. He sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. He told her he would wait until he was fully recovered. After all she had waited a good deal longer for him.

Everyone met at Harry's later that morning to use the Floo Network to travel to Hogsmeade. The first place on the list was the Shrieking Shack. It still made Ron nervous even though he knew now how it had gotten its name. Remus didn't feel any connection with it, despite Sirius' endless anecdotes. They moved through Hogsmede stopping at Honeydukes, Zonko's and finally the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch.

Remus couldn't relate to any of what he'd seen so they decided to press on up to Hogwarts. As they approached the gates Tonks sent her Patronus up to the school and Hagrid hurried down to let them in. Strolling across the grass to toward the castle was a pleasurable experience for all of them. For Harry it was the first place he had ever felt at home. Sirius had finally got his wish to be there as a free man. Tonks, Hermione and Ron had also missed the welcoming and secure aura that flowed through the grounds.

Remus was astounded at the beauty and serenity of this exceptional place. The Forbidden Forest almost whispering to him as the wind whistled through the trees. The Black Lake glistening in the low sun and the castle was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. That was until they went inside and entered the Great Hall. Tonks couldn't suppress her glee as Remus ran like an excited school boy in awe around the castle.

Remus and Harry entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom alone. He told Remus about the lesson with the Boggarts and the Dementor. Remus knew what both of these things were, though as far as he was concerned had never encountered either. They climbed the stairs to the office. Remus sat behind the desk as Harry described the Marauders Map and Remus' involvement in creating it. Still he remembered nothing. Hermione came bursting in.

"Harry. I can't believe I never realized what day it is until now!"

"What's so special about today?"

"The full moon Harry. We have to get him down to the dungeons. The Potions Master should have some Wolfsbane potion."

They all ran down to the dungeons. The current Potions Master was still, they were surprised to discover, Professor Slughorn. He quickly administered the Wolfsbane to Remus. Remus had no idea what this potion was. He had always undergone a full transformation, taking himself far away from anyone he might attack. Now he was being told that although his turning into a werewolf couldn't be helped, the potion would allow him to keep his mind so that he wouldn't harm anyone. Professor Slughorn ushered them outside.

"Best to be on your way now. Even with the potion, a werewolf in a school is not looked upon favorably."

They hurried out to the school grounds. It was dark and before they made it to the gates Remus stopped and threw his head back in pain. Hermione clung to Ron as they watched him endure the agonizing transformation. A few seconds later they were face to face with the werewolf. He stood before them unable to communicate and hung his head with a whimper. Sirius dropped to the ground and transfigured into his dog form Padfoot. Remus raised his head and with one look into the large black dog's eyes he understood him. They chased each other off to the Whomping Willow and disappeared beneath its roots. Harry stopped Tonks running after them.

"He's fine. Sirius will make sure of that. Let's go home and wait for them to come back at sunrise."

Tonks agreed but she was fearful something would happen to them. They had only just got them back and now they had run off into the night together. What if they didn't come back? Hermione and Ron said goodnight at Harry's and used his fireplace to go home. Tonks waited up all night with Harry for Remus and Sirius to return.

Sure enough at first light the marauders returned. Remus looked surprising well considering he had been out all night with Sirius. They were laughing with each other when they joined Tonks and Harry in the living room. Remus went straight over to Harry and hugged him.

"My Harry, how you've grown. Now you really do look like James."

"I haven't grown in quite a while Remus. Are you alright?"

"Never better Harry."

Remus turned to Tonks. Sirius beckoned Harry out into the hall to give them some space. Remus stood in front of Tonks. He bent forward and kissed her lips softly. It was completely unexpected, but before she could question his motive. He raised his finger and pressed it to her parted lips.

"Hello Nymphadora."

Tonks had never been so happy to hear her name. She threw her arms around his neck to kiss him back but stopped.

"Sirius told you didn't he?"

Remus shook his head with a playful smile. Sirius hadn't told him anything. Remus sat down with Tonks and told her how they had gone under the Whomping Willow's passage to the Shrieking Shack and that they had chased each other all around Hogsmeade and their old haunts. When the sun came up he changed back into his self and his full memory was restored. He couldn't say whether it was experiencing part of his past or an effect of the Wolfsbane potion or both together but his memory was completely restored.

Tonks asked him why he had kissed her if his memory had come back. He told her that he had always loved her and how drawn to her he had been the past couple of days. He now understood how much she meant to him and he never wanted to leave her side again. Remus took her in his arms and held her. His strong embrace made her feel safe. She could not remember ever feeling this happy. Tonks didn't seem to mind how tightly he was holding her; she could have stayed wrapped up in him forever.

Tonks raised her eyes to Remus. He met her gaze. His eyes were smiling at her, she hadn't seen that look in them before. She lifted her head and asked him if he was going to stay at her house again or with Harry and Sirius.

"Well I thought as my belongings were already at your house it would make more sense for me to stay there."

Tonks noticed him hold back a coy smile, which sent her heart racing once more. She exaggerated at yawn.

"It's been a long day. I suppose we had better be making tracks then."

They both said goodnight to Harry and Sirius and left in the fire for Tonks' house. Rambly was asleep in his room, but he had left the candles burning and some pumpkin pasties out on the kitchen table. Tonks really wanted to grab a pasty but thought better of it with Remus standing right behind her.

They each grabbed a Butterbeer and sat at the kitchen table. Tonks couldn't help grinning to herself. The fact she was now with Remus Lupin who in his right mind wanted to be with her. It was a dream come true. They finished their drinks quickly and Tonks suggested they had better get some sleep. Remus agreed and they went upstairs.

Tonks kissed Remus goodnight at his door. It was a tender kiss which made her tingle with excitement. She reluctantly went to her room. She closed the door and went to her bathroom to get ready for bed. It took her ages to stop her childish giggling enough to wash and clean her teeth. She had never really mastered non-verbal spells and laughter never had a good effect on an incantation as they had to perfectly enunciated.

She put on her nightshirt and dived onto her bed. Tonks jumped up and down causing the bed to creak and moan beneath her. With one extremely high bounce she found herself flying through the air and landed with a crash against her wardrobe. Remus heard the commotion and ran to Tonks' room to check she was alright.

He opened the door to see her sprawled in a heap with her head against the wardrobe. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Tonks could feel his soft skin against hers. Remus lowered her down onto her mattress and sat beside her.

"Are you alright dear? What on earth happened?"

Tonks felt her cheeks flush. She told him she had tripped over her trainers, which was a very believable excuse as Tonks' floor was cluttered with many different articles of clothing, books and dark detectors. Remus picked up a sneakascope from the floor and placed it on Tonks' bedside table.

"You really should take more care with these things Nymphadora!"

Tonks didn't protest at the use of her name. Alastor often used it when he scolded her for pretty much the same thing. Now Remus said her name it didn't sound so bad. She sat up and held Remus' hand. She apologized for getting him out of bed. Remus had not been in bed and was grateful of the excuse to be sitting on Tonks' bed with her in nothing but a nightshirt.

Tonks leant forward to kiss Remus. He took her by surprise when he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her harder than before. Taking her bottom lip in between his, she could feel his teeth brush against her. She kissed him back with increasing urgency. Eager to taste him, she glided her tongue into his mouth and explored him unreservedly.

Remus tightened his grip on Tonks' neck and moved his free hand around her waist. She shifted forwards and moved her leg over his, so she was sitting on his lap. He slid his hand down her back, so both his hands were now clutched around her waist. He squeezed her slightly, she jumped and felt him, hard against her thigh.

Excitement rushed through her as she pushed Remus back on to the bed and ravaged his neck in kisses. Remus threw his head back as she trailed her kisses down his chest and stopped to tease his nipple with her tongue. Tonks continued her way down, over his belly and dragged her hands down his chest, tracing the scars as she went. She nuzzled his belly before he clutched both her arms and pulled her back up to his lips.

Remus rolled her over on to the bed and held her arms above her head. He stared into her eyes, breathing deep and fast. Tonks bit her lower lip as he glided his hands from her wrists, down her arms and over each of her breasts. He squeezed them gently before moving to the buttons on her nightshirt. Tonks felt her pulse quicken with each button being undone. He stopped after three buttons leaving her breasts exposed.

Remus pushed the fabric to either side and stroked her heaving chest with his finger tips. Her nipples hardened with his touch and she let out a murmur of delight. Remus cupped her harder enjoying the pleasure he was triggering in her. Tonks cried out his name as he took her erect nipple in his mouth; his tongue playing with her in ways she could never have imagined.

He was careful to pay each breast equal attention before he crawled back up to Tonks' mouth. As he kissed her she lifted her leg up so her shin rubbed against his inner thigh. He gasped as she pressed against him causing him to swell more. Tonks moved her leg back and forth. She couldn't hold on any longer. She regained her position above him and forced her hand down his trousers.

Tonks took him in her hand and began to slowly massage him. Rhythmically moving up and down, Remus arched his back in perfect synchrony. Tonks used her free hand to slide his trousers down and ran her tongue down his length. Remus wound his fingers around her bright pink hair as she placed her lips around him and enveloped him completely. He began muttering incoherently as her warm wet mouth drove him out of his mind.

Remus called for her to stop. He didn't think he could take the ecstasy much longer. She sat up and ripped her nightshirt off. Remus marveled at the sight of her naked body straddling him. He pulled himself up to meet her with a kiss. He clutched her bottom and lifted her onto the bed. He was eager to return the favor.

He inched her legs apart and began caressing her delicate folds with his tongue. She tasted so sweet and Tonks wasn't sure if it was Remus' mouth or her own satisfaction that was making her so wet. Remus adjusted his pace to match her motion. Tonks lifted from the bed, screaming in exultation as she reached her climax.

Tonks collected herself as Remus kissed her all the way back up to her quivering lips. She started to thank him, but he pressed his finger to her lips and told her there was more to come. She felt him touch her core and wrapped her arms around him as he lowered himself inside her. Tonks felt another release as Remus pulsed within her.

Now he had pleasured her, his pace quickened. He felt short of breath as all his senses gave way to the growing sensation in his groin. He called her name as he came deep inside of her. Hot and sticky they lay together as one. Remus regained himself and guided Tonks into the covers with him. Tonks lay on her side with Remus up against her. Tired, her eyes started to close as she relived in her mind what she had dreamed of for so long. Remus extinguished the light and slid his arm around her waist.

"I love you Tonks."

"I love you too my Remus."

.


End file.
